Stalker
by StrawberryMtDew
Summary: Jade Harley feels as if someone has been following her lately.. At a party, she finds a camera, full of pictures of.. herself? JadexKarkat, JadexDave Rated T for minor language and Violence!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! This is StrawberryMtDew here :3 I just finished up this Story, Stalker, On Deviant Art. I hope you enjoy the story! _

_I dont Own Homestuck or any character mentioned in this story. Thank you!_

_JADEKAT DAVEJADE SLIGHT MENTION OF SPIDERBREATH THANK YOU_

* * *

Leaf-green orbs flickered around the room, feeling the presence of something, _someone_ watching her. She tried to shrug it off as she brought a forkful of spaghetti to her mouth. From the other side of the table, her best friend, Rose, analized her, noticing that the girl's usual peppy attitude gone.

Honestly, Jade has had that feeling that someone was watching her for the past three weeks now, realizing that it followed her where ever she went. Creep-ed out, she stuck to going to public places, or places where there were people instead of those where she might be kidnapped.

After waving good bye to Rose, Jade sighed and climbed back into her lime green Volkswagen Beetle. Checking in the rear-view mirror to fix her hair, she took notice to a dark figure by the side of the restaurant. He looked familiar, but no matter how much she strained her neck and squinted to see his/or her face, the figure's hood stopped hr from seeing it. Giving up, she started the car and zoomed away, heading for home.

Though Jade had not noticed, the figure had a camera in his hands, filled with many pictures of Jade herself. He brought the camera up to his lips and kept it there, eyes following the back of the green vehicle.

iii

_'Sometimes it will sting_

_it sears your insides  
The pain in your heart  
just hearing your name  
can tear me apart.' *_

She tapped her pen against her desk. She quite liked this poem, it held meaning. She could turn it in to the teacher now, or she could copy it down in her notebook of doodles and poetry. Deciding to copy it first, she quickly scribbled it down in blue ink.

"Hey Jade!"

She looked up to see Tavros and Gamzee waving her over. She flashed them a goofy smile before getting up to go socialize with helping them with part of the assignment and being invited to a birthday party Gamzee was hosting at his house, she skipped back to her desk, looking around her mess of papers, trying to find her poetry to turn in. Except, her poetry was no where to be found.

She frowned, eyebrows knitting. She swore she wrote it and lef it on her desk! Oh well. She could always re-write it. Why did she always lose her poetry? Especially the ones that had to do with love? It made no sense. Maybe Bec, her dog, liked to eat romantic poetry.

The rest of the week went by quickly, and before she knew it, Jade was walking up to the doorsteps of Gamzee's house, her favorite blue strapless dress with a tight, black, long-sleeved shirt underneath, and a small box in her hands. She knocked, and waited for someone to open the door. When it did, she looked up to see a troll in a black hoodie, a_handsome_ troll, open it for her.

"Why the fuck did you knock on the door? This is a fucking party, nooksucker. Not some fancy shit dinner for the fucking queen."

Jade was taken back. "Well, It's polite to knock;" She replied slowly, hoping that the troll would calm a bit down.

Just then, Gamzee stumbled over, obviously drunk and high, and he looped his lanky arm around the shorter troll's shoulder.

"Now now, Karkat. No need to mother fucking be rude to the that, bro? Now, Jade, this is Karkat, my moirial. He's in our English class believe it or not!"

'Karkat' made a face of disgust before pulling away from Gamzee's reach, bumping into her, causing her to stumble a bit. She yelped from the sudden force, but before she could hit the ground, he yanked at her arm and pulled her close to him.

"..Are you okay, fuck ass?"

Shocked, Jade could't say anything so she just nodded. Karkat blinked in approval, and let go of her, _his left hand sliding down her side._

He walked away, pulling Gaze with him, but Jade stood there, frozen. That sick bastard _touched_ her, and that was by far not an accident. shuddering from the memory, she started to walk towards the back yard, but spotted a camera on the ground. Curious, she picked it up and examined it, before turning it on and going through the pictures to find.. Her. Many pictures of herself inside the camera. There was pictures of her apartment, pictures of her in class or the lunchroom, and even photos of the day she went out for lunch with Rose.

Jade was more than shaken. Did she have a stalker? And since they dropped their camera, that means that they're here, right now, possibly waiting for her. Fucking Christ.

She slipped it into the pocket of her dress before walking out to the yard, scanning the crowd for her friends. There was _no way_ that she would be alone tonight. Not with a stalker here.

Joining her group of friends, she hung with them for a while until someone tapped the mic, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hello hello, everyone! Since it's Gamzee's birthday, lets all sing a happy birthday for the douche!" the troll with the mic spoke, getting cheers and hollers from everyone.

Jade, John, and Rose all giggled at the drunken slurrs and "Happy Birthdays", and even Dave managed to crack a smile. Then Gamzee made it up to the stage, taking the mic and slurring into it, a dopey smile wide across his face.

"Well, thank you all, you mother fuckers, for singin' that great shit for me, but now I think its time for a little..._slow dancin'."_

Then he honked, and jumped off the stage while everyone around him cheered.

The fast, up beat music turned slow and soft, and couples started to dance to the music, drunk and high out of their minds.

John soon ran off to find Vriska, and Kanaya came by to shyly ask Rose to Dance with her, leaving Jade and Dave alone.

They stood there for a few moments, just watching everyone. Jade glanced over at Dave just in time to see him open his mouth, though he never had a chance to talk.

Terezi and Karkat emerged out of the crowd, pushing him towards Jade.

"Hey Dave~ Wanna dance with me cool kid?" She cackled, grabbing a hold of Dave's arm and pulling him away. Jade mouthed him a "Good Luck" at Dave, before facing Karkat, observing him.

He was frowning again, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, uh.."

Was he going to ask her to dance?

"..Do you want to dance? I mean, theres nothing better to do." He finished, turning a bit red in the face.

She giggled. Though he 'touched' her earlier, he probably won't do so again. Seriously, his face right now was just_adorable_. She nodded her head and took a hold of his hand and leaded him towards the music.

As they danced, she noticed her friends smirking at her and random people hooting at her and Karkat. Jade giggled, resting her head on his shoulder. Maybe he wasn't too bad. He was a good dancer, and he was even smiling at her and held her as if he was protecting her.

After the song ended, the troll mumbled a quick "Thank you," before rushing into the house.

Curious, Jade started to go after him but everyone stopped her, strangers telling her "Congratz, Harley" and what not. Finally breaking out, she found her way into the house, looking for Karkat. When she found him, he was on his hands and knees as if he was looking for something.

"Looking for something, Vantas?" She asked him, bending down, tilting her head.

Karkat jumped, and turned around to face her, though her looked nervous. Why nervous?

"O-oh, hey there, Harley." he sounded indeed nervous.

"Do you need help? What are you looking for?"

"Uh- nothing. It's ok."

Jade smiled at him and got back up, ready to head back out when something clicked in her head.

Maybe this explained that _touch, or the slow dance, _and the way he was searching for something important.._like a camera?_

She spun around and walked about over to the troll bent over.

"Hey Karkat, Did you happen to lose a _camera_?"

His eyes widened. "U-uhm yeah, Have you uh- seen one?"

Jade's face contorted in disgust.

"Yeah, I have. This one right here? This camera with the many pictures of me in it?"

She took the silver little camera out of her pocket, raising it above her head.

In a flash, the troll had her pinned up against the wall, one hand against her mouth, the other pinning the hand with the camera.

Karkat was smiling, smiling crazily and breathing hard, and it scared Jade shitless.

"Now now, little Jade. I wish you weren't so snoopy, hmm? Now, I'm going to ask you fucking politely to give me back my camera, and to lie to your friends, or else I'm going to have to fucking hurt my sweet little Jadey~"

Jade squirmed under Karkat's weight, but he had her pinned pretty good. She tried to knee him in the area between his legs, but he punched her in the stomach before she had a chance. She lurched, the punch was much stronger than she expected.

"You better respect me, you little bitch, or else Im going to have to cover you in . Are. Mine. Now."

"I hate you." Jade choked out, blinking back angry tears.

Karkat laughed at at.

"Well then we feel the same about each other. Glad you realize that, you stupid piece of fuck."

Punching her in the guts a few more times, he crushed his lips against hers, hands exploring places they shouldn't. But Jade didn't move. She didn't hold back her tears, because she was scared, terrified. Her lips hurt from the intensity of him kissing her, and her whole body was shaking, not wanting those hands on her.

When Karkat pulled away, he smirked at Jade, enjoying her in this state. He pulled in close to her again, his hot breathe on her upper neck and ear.

"How about we go out now, bitch? As _an official fucking couple._"

He pulled Jade up, and wrapped an arm around her and wiped her tears off with his sleeve, stumbling over to the yard.

When John saw his sister, he immediately ran towards her.

"Jade! Hey Jade, where'd you go? And who's this?"

She plastered a smile onto her face, showing her bucked teeth.

"Hehe! Sorry John, I just went into the house to go use the restroom. I kinda got lost though. But Karkat helped me!"

She felt Karkat's elbow jab into her side.

"..And he's also my boyfriend!"

Her new 'boyfriend' smiled down at her and leaned down to peck her softly on the cheek.

John was a bit surprised, but smiled anyways.

"Oh! Cool! Take care of Jade, ok? I gotta go now!"

Jade felt Karkat chuckle against her.

"Glad you fucking agree that you're mine now, Jade."

Jade looked up and smiled at him. She got onto her toes to kiss him on the lips, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll never fucking be yours, you sick bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! ^ ^_

* * *

_She screamed as the knife dove into her torso again and again, never stopping. Someone was howling in laughter above her, taking delight in seeing precious human blood everywhere. She sunk to her knees in defeat and started crying, the dried blood and salty tears mixing on her scarred cheeks. _

_The Stranger stopped stabbing her, and brought his hand up to her cheek, softly caressing it. The bloodied object slid across her skin, daring to cut into her pale flesh. _

_"Baby, baby, I just want you to understand that you're mine. It's as easy as soper pie..."_

_iii_

Jade woke up, panting hard and sweating crazily. She was still for a few minutes, relishing the fact that she is still indeed in her own room, alone, and not bleeding. Ever since the party, ever since _he_ started to manipulate her life, she's been dreaming like this. Every night. And she's tired and scared as fuck of them.

Deciding to shake the dream off, she untangled herself from soaked white sheets and stalked off into her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for school. While washing her slick black hair, she remembered that today was the day she was going on a 'date' with her stalker 'boyfriend', while Dave, who had suspected that her and Karkat's relationship wasn't as golden as everyone thought, would go through Karkat's house to find evidence and shit. She prayed that the plan would work and that they both wouldn't be flat out murdered.

She blow dried her hair, slipped into her clothes and hopped downstairs to greet her dad, who was baking a cake, and John who was eating lucky charms at the table ans watching TV, colorful marsh mallows hanging from his mouth. Jade joined her brother at the table and wolfed down a bowl of Cheerios. After giggling at John and telling him that "Vriska would think your'e gross if she knew you ate with your food hanging out of your mouth" she got up to put her bowl in the sink, leaving a blushing John and a confused dad behind.

During First Period Geometry, Dave nodded at her, letting her know that the plan was still on. Jade really had not wanted Dave to interfere, in fear of him getting hurt, but he didn't listen to a single word she said when she told him not to. Oh well. At least there was now hope of escaping Karkat.

During lunch, she sat with her friends, gossiping about who slept with who and who went to jail last night. Jade prayed that they were talking about Karkat when they started to talk about who went to jail, but alas, Karkat sauntered over and sat down next to Jade, wrapping his arm around her waist. She flinched at his touch, afraid that he would hurt her like he first did at the party. Though, since then he hadn't hurt her.

He chuckled when she flinched, but leaned into her whispering sweet nothings; literally sweet _nothings, into her ear._Shivers were sent down her spine at the action.

"So- are we still up for today?" She asked with a smile, shifting to face Karkat.

"Oooooh, does someone have a date today, Karkles?" Terezi cut in, cackling.

A barely noticeable red pooled in under the Cancer's eyes, as he averted his eyes.

"I- uh. Yeah, we are." he muttered.

Jade giggled. Even if he was a stalker who could potentially hurt her, she couldn't say that she didn't somewhat enjoy his company. She got used to him in the 3 months that they were together, but she probably would have liked him so much more, _if he had not stalked her._

She pecked him on the cheek before taking a bite into her sandwich.

Green eyes looked at their reflection in the mirror. Was she really going to go on a date with a stalker? The one who'm she didn't want to be alone with? A sigh escaped her lips. Oh well. Jade picked up the straightening iron, pulling her hair into big curls.

She locked her door and dropped her keys into her bag, walking down her apartment steps to reach her car. She came to a stop at the the bottom of the stairs, taking her phone out of her tight jean pockets to text Karkat that she was on her way and to Dave that to get ready.

Jade pulled up into the parking lot of Olive Garden, the first place she initially saw Karkat. 'You can start the plan.' She told Dave when she saw Karkats car. She walked in and nodded at the man at the front desk, asking him which table Karkat was sitting at. He lead her to his table, handed her a menu, then returned to his post.

She smiled at her date, then sat down.

As Jade put up a laughing face and daintily ate those horribly addicting bread sticks, she hoped that Dave was finding evidence on his side of the plan...

iii

Karkat walked her to her car, holding onto her hand the entire time.

"So, uh.. Thanks for going with me tonight." He mumbled awkwardly, looking up to meet her eyes.

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. "You're welcome, I had fun a lot of fun."

Jade turned away from him, reaching out to open the car door, but Karkat grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms. Her eyes widened as his lips met hers, and she stood, shocked, not comprehending of what was happening. When he pulled away, her cheeks were flaming, but her blood went cold when she saw the disappointed glint in his eyes. Frightened, she quickly kissed him on the mouth, putting everything she had into the kiss.

Excited, Karkat kissed back, molding his lips against hers, grasping the back of her head, tangling himself in her hair. Out of breath, the two broke away, the troll at his happiest. He leaned in again, whispering into locks of black hair.

"I love you, Jade Harley. It feels so nice to know that I finally have you."

She smiled nervously, waving goodbye to Karkat and driving away in her car. Her blood was cold, and she felt extremely shaken. Jade crossed her fingers, hoping that she could get away from him soon.

A slight buzz went off in her pants, startling the already jittery Jade. She shifted around to pry her phone out of her tight jeans, eyes kept on the road. Glancing down at the phone, she felt nervous.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jade, I found some evidence that you might want to see."


	3. Chapter 3

_A little Extra Side story, Childhood! DaveJade. Explains a bit of Chapter 3! (since this is like, Chapter 2.5)_

_Hope you enjoy?_

* * *

"Dave! Dave! Let's go over here!" Little Jade exclaimed, pointing towards the big willow tree near the lake.

Dave stumbled to catch up to her, pointy shades bobbing up and down on his face. When he reached Jade, she was on her tippy-toes, trying to reach up to grab a few branches. He reached up and pulled off a few branches, handing them to Jade.

"Why do you want these?" He asked her, watching as she plopped herself down next to a bed of s!mall wild daisies and the branches.

Jade looked up with leafy eyes full of innocence. " Why Dave, I'm gonna make crowns! You're the prince and Im the witch who comes and saves you from the evil birds and clowns! And then we fall in love and we get married, so we have to wear crowns." She giggled, bucked teeth showing.

Dave frowned. Why would Jade save him? He's the boy here, hes the one who's gonna save her! "Jade, You have that all wrong. _You're _the princess, not a witch! And I'm your knight who comes and saves you from everything. Then we fall in love and get married and wear the crowns."

He sat down next to her, ruffling her hair as his bro did to him often.

"Oh," she said, stopping "I guess that works too!" She smiled up at him, then rested her head on his chest as she weaved the crowns.

Dave felt his face get warm. He wrapped his small 5 year old arms around her and watched her, eyes drooping behind the dark shades.

"Hey Jade?"

"Hm?"

"Do you promise that if you get in trouble, you'll let me come and save you?" he asked, snuggling in her long hair.

Jade smiled, her face as well feeling warmer than usual.

"Of course, but will we um.. Fall in love and get married?"

"...Yeah."

iii

Dave cracked his eyes open, groaning quietly. He felt something warm on his side, and he let a small smile play on his face when he saw it was Jade. She was sleeping soundly, curled up next to him. He had that dream again, the one with them promising that they would get married one day.

Somewhere in the back of his ironic brain, he still hoped that they would fall in love some day. He had hoped that having a 'crush' on Terezi would make her jealous, but all she did was was smile and encourage him.

Then that fucking bastard had to go out and stalk the fuck out of the poor girl. Oh, he would _pay_ for hurting his Jade. No one lays a finger on Jade but Dave.

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her slumbering body closer to him.

Even though she was just acting like she was dating Karkat, he couldn't help but burn with jealousy. Dave sighed, resting his head on Jade's, hoping that everything would be ok when they go snoop out the creep's room tomorrow.

"I'll always be your Knight, Jade. And I promise that I'll protect you no matter what, but you gotta promise me that we'll fall in love and get married.." The blonde muttered, before shutting his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade looked up at the old apartment looming in front of her and Dave.

"Ready?" Dave asked her, slightly turning his head to look at her.

She bit her bottom lip, anxiety building up in her heart, but she nodded, taking a step towards the stairs leading to her stalker's room. Dave got onto his knees, pulling out a lock pit. She stood behind him awkwardly hoping that no one would find them too suspicious.

Jade's attention snapped back to Dave when she heard the door click open. Dave got back up, sliding the lock pit back into his back pocket. He waited patiently for her to go in, watching her stare at the room in front of them. He grabbed a hold of her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"It's ok, you can do this, Jade." he encouraged, kissing his childhood love on the forehead.

She gave him a nervous smile. "Let's go."

And into the darkness they went.

iii

Jade fumbled around in the dark, hands groping for a light switch. Her hands curled around one, and she quickly turned it on by instinct. When the room around her came into focus, It seemed to be a normal room at a glance. She walked around a bit, not touching anything. There was nothing wrong with the room, It looked just like any other old room. Dave walked behind her, waiting for her to finish looking around.

"It's over here," He said, heading towards the bedroom.

The bedroom was normal, too. Jade took a look around this room too, but when she past his desk, something caught her eye. She scanned it over and realized that it was her poem! Frantic, she ripped open drawers and went through multiple papers, discovering that they were all pictures of her and her poems that went missing. The poems had certain words or stanzas underlined and circled, as if he thought that she wrote them thinking of _him._

She threw the papers back into the drawers and slammed them shut, looking for more of her things. On the bed she found her old green scarf, and many of her shirts that have gone missing during gym. Jade didn't know what to do. she melted onto the bed, shaking and scared. Dave wrapped his arms around her, trying to get her calm down and stop the tears that were falling.

"It's gonna be ok, Jade. It's gonna be ok. I already gave photos of the evidence to the police, they'll be here soon. He won't come after you anymore. You're safe and sound with me," Dave assured, pressing a lingering kiss onto her cheek. "Let's go now, ok? we can wait for the police to come while we wait in the-"

"Go? I don't think you two are gonna fucking go anywhere."

It felt as if something squeeze her heart to the point where it would explode. _He's here. And now both her and Dave are going to die before anyone can come and help them._

Dave stood up, ready to knock the shit out of Karkat.

"DAVE-" Jade cried, reaching out to him, tears flowing down her face.

Karkat snorted. "Do you really think you can beat me, you fucking nook sucking human? That's pathetic."

Dave threw out a punch.

...

The Rest of it was a big blur of anger, blood, and violence to Jade. At one point, she felt something snap inside her and she grabbed the lamp on the bedpost, smashing it against Karkat's head. That was when the fear settled deep inside Jade. Karkat turned around, blood pouring out of the spot she had just hit him, eyes wide with pure anger and hate.

He stalked over to her, grabbing her by the hair. He held the pocket knife he was fighting with over his head, a dark chuckle leaving his lips.

Jade screamed as the knife dove into her torso again and again, never stopping. Karkat was howling in laughter above her, taking delight in seeing precious human blood everywhere. She sunk to her knees in defeat and started crying, the dried blood and salty tears mixing on her scarred cheeks.

He stopped stabbing her, and brought his hand up to her cheek, softly caressing it. The bloodied object slid across her skin, daring to cut into her pale flesh.

"Baby, baby, I just want you to understand that you're mine. It's as easy as soper pie..." he whispered, nails digging into her neck.

Then He was suddenly off her, being held back by a police officer. Dave rushed to her side, bleeding just as badly as she was. He held her, shaking just like she was, crying just like she was. When she heard Karkat being sentenced to jail, her eyes closed, finally feeling _free._

_iii_

_7 years later_

Hands entwined, Jade and Dave walked down the streets of Houston, enjoying the early morning. The couple had married 4 months earlier, and were enjoying the fact that they were finally together, like they promised all those years ago.

He really was her knight, and was ever since they were children.

"Can we get some coffee?" Jade asked, pointing towards a cafe' on the street.

Her lover shrugged, but walked towards the cafe' anyways. Dave sat down at a table and Jade bounded up to the counter.

"Hello, Jade. Would you like your regular, a 16 ounce Caramel Macchiato?"

Jade's heart stopped when she read the name tag.

Jade's heart stopped when she read the name tag.


End file.
